The invention relates to a method for the production of a battery module having several single electrochemical cells.
In traction batteries for electric vehicles, batteries are increasingly used with single electrochemical cells which may involve e.g. lithium-ion cells. Such single cells may have a cylindrical cell can as casing, in which a cell coil is inserted.
DE 10 2009 001 592 A1 describes a battery module having single cells which are embedded in an open-pore porous solid body. The solid body may be a metal foam, with heat generated during operation of the single cell being dissipated via the metal foam.
DE 10 2009 025 579 discloses a battery module having single cells. A single cell has a current collector which contacts a connecting pin that is enclosed by a metal foam.
In addition, other methods are known to contact the positive poles and the negative poles of the single electrochemical cell, a copper plate, for example, can be used for that purpose. However, welds are produced hereby by a laser welding process, the process parameters of which need to be closely monitored. This method requires therefore a very precise process control for use in single electrochemical cells.